


Not Nothing

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, moving forward, sort of kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Sasha walks out of Rome with nothing but the clothes on her back and the bag of holding she took from Grizzop.She’s had nothing before and this isn’t something new.Except it is. Except it’s not nothing.
Relationships: Azu & Sasha Racket, Brock & Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Not Nothing

Sasha walks out of Rome with nothing but the clothes on her back and the bag of holding she took from Grizzop.

She’s had nothing before and this isn’t something new. Except it is. Except it’s not nothing.

The first thing to go is her leather jacket, a reminder of Other London, a reminder of her life as a mercenary, a reminder of what she lost before. It’s too damaged from Rome to hold up long. Perhaps it’s for the best.

She has a scarf from Hamid that goes next, uses it to bind up the wounds of a crying child. Hamid gave it to her in Cairo, for the funeral of his sister. She never wore it but she kept it. It was dark green and fancy before getting stained with blood and cut into pieces for bandages. It saves a life, and Hamid would’ve liked that, she thinks. Especially when the child grows up to help others.

The small heart shaped pendant she got from Azu for luck, Sasha gives away to an unconsolable young girl, swearing at the gods. Love is better than hate, especially when hate leads you nowhere in this world. The girl grows up building her own temple and Sasha thinks Azu would’ve liked this.

In her pocket she finds a small stone, one Zolf handed her on the beach, a pretty one, a reminder that they made it through the Channel alive. She throws it hard at some bullies pestering a small boy. He follows her for the rest of the day and while Sasha was never good at dealing with people, she finds it’s easy to distract children with stories. He’s never seen the ocean and his eyes go wide when she tells him. When he’s older, he goes out into the world, travelling, protecting people. She isn’t sure if Zolf would’ve liked that, but she figured he might.

She has a gold coin she nicked from Bertie and she uses it to pay for the fruit a street urchin got caught stealing. He grows up making sure the kids in his town are all fed. Bertie would not have liked that at all, and Sasha takes some delight in that.

She doesn’t have anything from Brock, except the wounds on her heart. Those heal too, in time. Never entirely gone, but one day the good memories are the ones she recalls easier and brighter than the bad ones.

The last thing to go is the bag of holding. Someone tries to steal it from her once - not one of her kids - and she’s not felt that angry in a long, long time. It takes Cicero’s hand on her shoulder to draw her back from hurting the man and the realization that the kids are watching. They look scared of her for the first time. She doesn’t like that at all. Years later, one of the youngest kids she’s picked up along the way gets sick on the swing they put on a sturdy tree. They somehow manage to barf right into the bag. Some of the older ones freeze up, but Sasha just laughs and laughs and laughs. Grizzop would’ve laughed too. She takes the kid aside and makes them drink some water. 

“‘M sorry,” they mutter. 

“It’s okay,” she says. “It’s not that important anyway.”

They chew their lip, still looking worried.

“So...uhm... do you want to hear a story?”

They immediately light up at that, mishap forgotten. “Oh, can you tell me about them moral code again?”

Sasha heaves a sigh and mutters. “You’re a weird one, aren’t you.” Louder she adds, “Come here-”

If there is one thing she learned, objects are never going to be more important than people. This is what she teaches those kids. This and other things she learned from her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame that on the official discord rqg spoiler channel for fashion (and other) crimes


End file.
